1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vacuum tools and more specifically relates to vacuum tools used to change light bulbs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The incandescent light bulb, makes light by heating a metal filament wire to a high temperature until it glows. The hot filament is typically protected from air by a glass bulb that is evacuated and filled with inert gas. In a halogen lamp, a chemical process returns metal to the filament, extending its life. The light bulb is supplied with electrical current by feed-through terminals or wires embedded in the glass. Most bulbs are used in a socket which supports the bulb mechanically and connects the current supply to the bulb's electrical terminals.
Incandescent bulbs are produced in a wide range of sizes, light output, and voltage ratings, from 1.5 volts to about 300 volts. They require no external regulating equipment and have a low manufacturing cost and work equally well on either alternating current or direct current. As a result, the incandescent lamp is widely used in household and commercial lighting, for portable lighting such as table lamps, car headlamps, and flashlights, and for decorative and advertising lighting. These lights fail after repeated use and need to be changed.
Unfortunately, many consumers experience difficulty changing light bulbs in hard to reach areas such as in ceiling light fixtures. These bulbs can be very high up, and may therefore be virtually inaccessible to consumers without the use of stools or ladders. Further, standing on stools, ladders, and other objects may prove dangerous, and may put users at risk of falling and incurring injuries. This can be particularly risky and difficult for elderly or less agile individuals. Additionally, light bulbs may break when being grasped to be changed creating risk of injury for such individuals. A safe and efficient means for changing expired light bulbs is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,234,743; 7,334,503; 5,218,889; 7,631,579; 5,148,723; and 2,637,587. This prior art is representative of light bulb changing tools. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a vacuum tool used to change light bulbs should be user-friendly, and yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable bulb changer attachment system to quickly and easily change light bulbs located in ceiling light fixtures and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.